vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Geras
|-|Base= |-|Thousand Deaths= Summary Geras is the powerful and loyal servant of the mysterious being known as Kronika, Keeper of Time, first introduced in Mortal Kombat 11. He is one of the very few characters (besides Kronika, Taven and The Elder Gods) that can manipulate time itself. An artificial construct, built by Kronika, he faithfully serves her goal of restarting time and rewriting history. By Kronika’s design, Geras exists as a fixed point in time. Every time Geras is killed he is reborn, each time becoming more resilient against the manner of his death. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B Name: Geras Origin: Mortal Kombat 11 Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old, possibly higher (Currently at his billionth life cycle. Has seen the birth and death of many timelines, those being resetted to the dawn of time by the end of the events in MK11's storyline) Classification: Artificial construct, Servant of Kronika, Kronika's first creation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Has immense superhuman strength allowing him to send heads flying with an uppercut, crush skulls, throw people over a considerable distance, break stone and metal, etc.), Martial Arts (Technically a brawler but knows wrestling techniques), Weapon Mastery (Wields swords, hammers and gauntlets), Flight (Restricted flight), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 4), Regeneration (High-Mid. His own time will rewind briefly after taking damage, which allowed him to reform from puddles of his blood around a minute after being blown up. It triggers faster with lesser damage, such as decapitation and getting shot multiple times), Resurrection (Via rewinding time), Statistics Amplification (Becomes more resilient against the manner of his death. Grows stronger and smarter upon each death), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Sand Manipulation (Can produce sand from his body, summon sandstorms, sand constructs and quick sand areas), Earth Manipulation (Summons rock slides, earth constructs and large stones), Metal Manipulation (Can produce gold and metals for his arm gauntlets), Weapon Creation (Can summon & form weaponry made from sandstone, metals, and rock such as swords, hammers, spikes, cestus and walls), Matter Manipulation (Can harden sand into stone), Deconstruction (Can disintegrate with a touch), Intangibility (Elemental, of the sand element), Sealing (Can encase himself inside a floating, sandstone boulder), Telekinesis (Can move his items and others without physical contact), Time Manipulation (Capable of slowing, rewinding, replaying and can forward the time of himself and other targets), Teleportation (Via time powers or intangibility), Time Stop (Can freeze others in time), Invisibility (Can disappear by using his sand powers), Air Manipulation (Can summon whirlwinds), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Pressure Points (Via neck chop), Existence Erasure (Can erase others using his time powers), Status Effect Inducement (Utilizes quick sand. His sand walls can adhere anyone who touches them with enough force), Acrobatics (Exercises enhanced condition. Can safely leap great distances and perform brief wall climbs), Damage Boost (Can charge up more damage behind his knuckle duster's blows), Creation (Can manifest a small hourglass using sand), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul), Able to interact with his past self, but will share with it irreparable damage & dead (As shown with many other characters through MK11), Attack Potency: City level (Claims that he has fought and defeated the Great Kung Lao, fought Liu Kang and Kung Lao) | City level (Strengthened by Kronika and his previous deaths. Punched Raiden in the face and threw him several meters away) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Caught Raiden by the neck before he managed to charge towards him) Lifting Strength: At least Class K via powerscaling | Class K via powerscaling Striking Strength: City Class | City Class Durability: City level (Took hits from Liu Kang and Kung Lao), immortality, regeneration and his ability to become stronger upon each death makes him hard to kill | City level (Stronger than before. Quickly got back up appearing unfazed and untired from his fight with Raiden), immortality, regeneration and his ability to become stronger upon each death makes him hard to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with his powers Standard Equipment: His sand battery and temporal anchor *'Optional Equipment:' Vials *'Can Create/Summon:' Knuckle duster, sand anvils, sand hammers, sand swords, sand spikes, sand clones, sand walls, sand steps, rocks, hourglass Intelligence: Gifted (Despite his brutish look, his massive physique hides the traits of a scholar. He has studied the history of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins for millenia, observed the constant trait of Tarkatans submitting to powerful leaders over many years and existed during the Old West to collect much information for sharing it to other enthusiasts. Singlehandedly killed all of the Shaolin monks in their temple an [https://youtu.be/DTNbWLNdtJs?t=1277 intro dialogue between Liu Kang and Geras is to be taken as canon]. Also claims to know several historical figures in Earthrealm's history such as Joan of Arc, Wyatt Earp, etc.) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Respect thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Immortality:' As a fixed point in time, Geras is capable of resurrection & regeneration thanks to his time powers. Because of this, he has lived through the birth and deaths of many timelines that were restarted by the Hourglass' power. He has seen many historical events and met many historical figures in each timeline without any signs of deterioration. **'Resurrection:' Upon death, Geras will rewind time and reverse any damage and effects done to him prior to his demise. **'Regeneration:' He also possesses a potent healing factor that allows him to recover from wounds and injuries. He'll regenerate faster if the wound or injury sustained is less severe, as he was able to quickly heal from multiple soldiers shooting his chest with fully automatic assault rifles and several slashes from a combat knife. *'Sand Manipulation:' Geras has the ability to control sand, just like his mistress and creator: Kronika. He can produce fine grains of sand from his body to generate sandstorms, create shifting sands on his feet that moves him around akin to a skateboard and patches of sand that can act as trap abilities. **'Weapon Creation:' By hardening sand into sedimentary rocks, Geras can form sandstone weapons that are lethal to his opponents. He can create rock swords, crushing sand hammers, gold/metallic gauntlets and a cozy bed of sand spikes. He can even summon massive walls of quicksand that he uses to push people into them before ripping them out of it. **'Earth Manipulation:' With a wave of his arm, Geras can summon a rock slide on his opponent's feet to topple them off balance. **'Teleportation:' Geras can transform his body into pure sand and dissipate himself before reforming somewhere else. This acts as a teleport of some sorts. **'Deconstruction:' If necessary, Geras can disintegrate whatever he touches into sand. **'Invisibility:' Geras can turn invisible by disappearing from sight with his sand powers. He appears to turn into sand before disintegrating when this ability is used. *'Time Manipulation:' Coming soon... |-|Special Moves= *'Temporal Advantage:' Freeze the opponent in time. *'Sand Trap:' Sink the opponent and smash them with hammers. *'Titan Tackle:' Carry the opponent and run forward before throwing them away. **When Geras runs a full distance, he will throw them to a sand wall and punch them with a gauntlet. *'Big Fist:' Throw a straight punch with a gauntlet. *'Quick Sand:' Sink into the ground and become immune to projectiles. **Geras attacks the opponent by sinking them in a portal and pulling them out to chop their neck. *'Gauntlet of the Ages:' Can now charge his Big Fist for additional damage. *'Bed of Spikes:' Grab the opponent by the neck and throw them onto a bed of spikes. *'Shifting Sands:' Summon sand to hinder the opponent's movement. *'Lost Time & Spare Time:' Add or remove time from the round timer. *'Sand Simulacrum:' Create and teleport into a clone. **He can make it explode as well, damaging the opponent if they are too close. *'Reawakened:' Resurrect yourself upon death. *'Reverse Time:' Gain the ability to rewind time. *'Stepping it Back:' Can cancel out of Basic Attacks and rewind time. *'Sand Pillar:' Summons a pillar of sand to rise out from the ground. **He can also delay it from rising. *'Throw:' Geras clotheslines his opponent, then hurls them skyward. He swifly teleports multiple times before keeping up, catches them as they fall, and slams them into the ground OR Geras grabs the opponent and throws them onto a sand anvil behind him. Before they can get up, he finishes with a sand hammer that strikes the anvil, hitting the opponent. |-|Brutalities= *'The Klassic:' Geras performs an uppercut with his gauntlet, but it decapitates them with the spine intact. *'Pulled Apart:' Geras punches the opponent's thigh, then pulls back his arm to summon rocks that trip the opponent. He proceeds to snap one leg and tear away the other one. *'Back Blown Out:' Geras seizes the opponent and runs all the way until he throws them to a sand wall. He pummels the sitting opponent three times before crushing their head. *'Evil Anvils:' Geras throttles the opponent before throwing them to a sand anvil behind him. He summons a massive hammer that obliterates their entire upper torso save for the arms. *'Trapped:' Geras summons a sand portal beneath the opponent's feet and sinks them in it. He uses telekinesis to tear them in half out of the portal then crushes their remains with two sand hammers. *'Sinking Feeling:' Geras sinks the opponent in a sand portal and teleports behind them. He hoists the sinking opponent by the neck and twists it with enough force to pop out their eyes. *'Stick It Out:' Geras delivers a brutal clothesline and tosses them to the air. He rapidly teleports to them then grabs the airborne opponent to slam them down headfirst, crushing their upper torso. *'Paused In Time:' Geras fires a blast of temporal energy that erases them, starting with the skin, muscle and the skeleton before being completely erased. |-|Super Moves= *'Fatal Blow (Stasis Assault):' Geras summons his gauntlet and telekinetically pulls the opponent towards before striking them with an uppercut that sends them flying. Time stops when they reach the air and Geras rewinds time to bring them back to the ground and stops them in time again. He punches them in the stomach and slashes them two times with a sword before burying it into their shoulder and slamming their head then punches them away. Key: Base |''' Thousand Deaths''' Note: His loss to Sonya Blade and one of his deaths via getting impaled on a forklift before being blown up by Cassie Cage should be considered Plot-Induced Stupidity and an Outlier for both Cassie and Sonya. Gallery |-|Gallery= File:Ggerass.jpg|Service. File:Geras 2.jpg|"Upon each death, he is reborn stronger and smarter." File:Geras 3.png|Geras faces Liu Kang and Kung Lao File:Geras 4.png|Geras activates his powers |-|Intros and Victory Poses= File:C4Ybgtf_-_Imgur.gif|Geras in MK11 File:Q3xtobj_-_Imgur.gif|Encased File:RGkgmVo_-_Imgur.gif|Unstoppable File:VjOFrdc_-_Imgur.gif|Sandstorm File:ZkcYrDb_-_Imgur.gif|Time's Up File:FVQ9lza_-_Imgur.gif|Clock Out Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Speed equalized, DMC1 Dante without Devil Trigger was used) Inconclusive Matches: Notorious B.I.G. (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Notorious B.I.G.'s Profile Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Wise Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Psychics Category:Honorable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Club Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Sand Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Acrobats Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Tier 7